


Only real men wear heels

by Lazulee



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marco is an independent crossdressing mexican who dont need no demon, Pining, Slow Burn, anger issues, at first anyway, conflicted feelings, oh yeah, they can't stand each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulee/pseuds/Lazulee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco didn't think it was wrong or bad to do what he loves doing, even if that meant crossdressing. It wasn't really hurting anyone, it was just what he did in his free time. But the last thing Marco needed was a demon blackmailing him into playing matchmaker.<br/>Tom's only focus is getting back together with Star. Until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expect the unexpected

Marco usually always knew what to do, or at least had some kind of plan. It was his thing, he was the plan guy. He was usually prepared for any problem that came his way. But out of all the bad possible situations he had envisioned in his mind, this was not one of them.

It wasn't really a secret that Marco liked to dress up in pretty dresses and skirts, except that it was. The thought had always been there, like a gentle tug in his head whenever he would see a pretty dress worn by a girl, or a nice skirt with the right top. His head would always whisper how nice it would feel to have it. To feel the material against his thighs. 

It didn't take long for Marco to come out and tell Star about these thoughts. And why wouldn’t he? Star is his best friend, his companion, his pal, his, well his everything; in the platonic sense anyway. But it still terrified him to admit it. It wasn't normal to tell a princess from a different dimension that you like their dresses and skirts; especially if you were a guy. When Star didn't say a word, Marco was sure that he had ruined their friendship forever. He was about to turn away and play the whole thing off as a joke, laugh it off like he usually did…

Only to have Star grab his arm and turn him around gently. She was surprisingly soft, telling him how she understood and it was okay. Marco couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Star then proceeded to drag him to her room and make him try on every single one of her outfits.

Since that day, no one other than Star and his parents knew about his hobby. Well… up until now. 

"…What the hell?" Tom finally said after several moments of the demon staring wide eyed at Marco in awkward silence. He had just stepped from the dimensional portal he made in the floor, muttering something to himself before looking up to see Marco standing in front of the mirror. This wouldn’t have been so bad if Marco wasn’t in a black lace skirt and in a very feminine cream colored top.

But he was.

Marco himself was frozen on the spot; too scared to even breathe. He was in the process of trying on an outfit that Star had bought him during her recent shopping trip. When Star mentioned she got him something, he worried it would be something extravagant. Instead he was pleasantly surprised when it was actually something normal looking. 

Star bought him a cream colored off the shoulder knit top with a strap to keep it from completely slipping off the shoulder, a black pleated skirt with lace trimming that stopped around mid-thigh, and finally thigh high socks that were the same cream color as the knitted top. 

For a split second after the initial confusion, Marco could have sworn he saw something in the demon’s glowing red eyes; something hungry, greedy,  and _carnivorous_ . But it was gone as soon as it appeared. The hungry look replaced with something more calculating, cocky, and just so  _Tom_ that Marco chalked the previous look up to be just his imagination. 

"Well well," Tom continued walking until he was in Marco’s room, the portal disappearing as soon as he was fully out. "Isn't this a surprise? If I understand this correctly, male humans don't normally wear female clothes, isn't that right?" The demon’s lips had twisted into a self-satisfied smirk with all the confidence of a cat playing with a caught mouse. 

"Go away Tom." Marco growled defensively. He was slowly being backed up against his mirror, the cool, smooth surface chilling his heated skin. Of all the rotten luck why did Tom have to show up  _now?_

"Does Starship know?" Tom asked with a tilt of his head, his eyes seeming to drink in Marco's appearance. Marco rolled his eyes. 

"Of course she does, she knows everything about me." He looked Tom square in the eyes and jutted out his chin with sudden defiance as he said, "Just like I know everything about her."

The demon actually  _growled_ at Marco, and lunged forward. That’s when Marco remembered, ‘oh yeah anger demon, probably shouldn’t have made him mad.’ He stood stiffly and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his room temperature warm up drastically; like opening a heated oven door. Marco was prepared for the fireball that would most likely burn him to a crisp…

but it didn't come, or perhaps it did he was actually dead. But he could still feel the smooth material of the skirt on his legs so...? Marco slowly opened his eyes to look at the demon. 

Tom had moved in closer, a little bit too close for Marco’s comfort. His room having cooled down some and the fireball that erupted in the demon’s hand was extinguished with a flick of his wrist. Now he was just staring frowning at Marco’s clothes in distaste. 

Marco tried to pull back as Tom reached forward, bunching Marco’s top in his fist, and pulling the material closer to him. He stared at it having an internal conflict on whether to burn the material or not.

"Hey! Let go, you're going to stretch it!" Marco complained, not actually daring to grab the demon's wrist. He was considering yelling for Star when Tom finally spoke.

"Take it off."

What?

"What?" 

Tom glared at Marco as if he had said something too stupid to comprehend."Take it off, the clothes, I can't see you as the human male you are when you are dressed like a girl.” He sneered tugging the material again, “I have sworn never to harm a female of any species. Now take them off." He yanked the bottom of the top up. 

Marco, however was having none of that, "Hey! Knock it off!" He shoved the demon away from him; not enough to actually make him fall over, but enough to put some space between them. Sniffing indignantly, he smoothed out the wrinkles from his shirt. "Star isn't here right now alright?! So go back to the underworld or something, just go away!" 

Tom however was staring at Marco, "I don't remember you having this much hair?" He said more to himself, as he reached forward patting Marco's head. Marco had grown taller, but Tom was still a good head taller than him.

Tom pushed the brown locks back until he reached the pontytail holding the rest of his hair. His hand traced the tied back hair, before brushing it over Marco’s shoulder and pulled. Hard.

Marco winced as his head was suddenly jerked to the side, "Hey!" Marco swatted Tom's hand and tossed his hair back over his shoulder. "That hurt! Geez, yes it's real, I asked Star to use her shadow transform spell." He didn't know why he was explaining it to Tom. He shook his head, feeling a headache grow in the back of his skull. 

Tom took a step back, "Well whatever, I don't care." He intertwined his hands together and placed them behind his neck, tilting his head back in annoyance. "Is Star really not here?" 

"She's not. Now get lost,  _please_ ." Marco said. He moved over to sit on his desk chair, glaring up at Tom. Tom didn't need to know that she was taking her usual catnap. And when Star naps, she  _naps_ . 

Marco chewed on his bottom lip, the gravity of the situation dawning on him. He enjoys dressing as a girl, but as much as he loves dressing up, he doesn't actually  _want_ to be a girl. He feels ashamed at that, knowing how  _wrong_ it was but  _loving_ it anyway. He closed his eyes, feeling conflicted.

He doesn't feel ashamed. 

Well, he shouldn't...

but...

_Snap!_

Marco snapped his eyes open when he heard the snap of a camera. Tom was holding a phone in front of him, his lips curled into a smirk. It wasn't until after the forth or fifth snap that Marco reacted. 

"Hey!" Marco jumped up, rushing to the demon, trying to snatch the phone out of his hands, "Stop! Give me that phone! What the heck!" He grew desperate, jumping up when Tom held the phone over his head. 

When the phone suddenly burst into flames Marco took a step back, staring at the area in which the phone used to be, "Is it...?" he heard himself say.

"Safe in a place in which only I know? Yes." Tom sat down on Marco's bed, smiling sweetly up at the shocked brunette, "Why don't we make a deal?"

  


 


	2. Navy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dying author sounds*

“Help me get back together with Star, and I won't send the pictures of you in your...little outfit to your whole school.”  Tom had a proud smile on, this was the perfect plan, he was sure if it. If Star's little guard dog was on his side, then nothing could go wrong. He could show Star that he changed, he wasn't so bad anymore. Not that he thought he was bad in the first place—   


“No.” Marco had his head slightly lowered, and shook his head slowly, still keeping eye contact with the demon, “I'm not doing that.” he took a step away from the demon, arms still crossed.   


Tom stared at Marco as if he just told a bad joke, “I'm sorry?” He stood up and took a step forward, “To me that just sounded like a no.” Slowly, Tom's disbelieving smile slowly turned into an angry scowl.   


Marco tried to swallow, but it seemed like there was something blocking his throat. He straightened his back, “Star's my best friend, and I know for a fact she doesn't want to get back together with you.”    


“That's where you help me, you convince Star that I'm not such a bad guy, I sincerely want to get back together with her.” Tom wrapped his arm around Marco's shoulders and turned them around, making them face the mirror. “See, I already have a romantic, moonlit dinner ready,” With a snap of his fingers, their reflection swirled and twisted to form the current image of a set up table under the moonlight. Lit candles, rose petals thrown everywhere- no literally there was a pile of rose petals just sitting near the chairs- and fancy table cloth, all sitting there under a cherry tree.    


Slipping from the demon's grip, Marco bit his lip, “I said no.”   


Tom slammed his fist against the wall, causing the whole house to rattle, “You,” he jabbed his finger against Marco's chest, “Are going to regret that Diaz.” he promise. Marco, trying really hard not to focus on the black smoke emitting from Tom's mouth, kept his focused on the wall.   


A demon horse carriage appeared right outside Marco's window, Tom didn't even bother to throw Marco another glance before disappearing in a whirl of fire. Marco just stood there, skirt and all. He didn't know for  how long he stood in his room, but eventually he fell to the ground on his knees. Staring, but not actually focused. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and let out a soft spoken, “Well, that went well.”   


Star eventually did come to his room tripping over herself, an excited grin stretching from ear to ear.   


“Marco! Will you not believe what I just saw on the TV!” Her grin faltered as she saw the expression on his face, “Hey? You okay?”    
 Marco changed out of his earlier clothes to switch back to his red jacket and jeans, “Hm? Oh yeah, I just, I was lost in thought I guess?” He laughed nervously. He already considered telling Star about what happened, nothing mattered to Marco more than Star's safety. But he didn't really want to worry her over nothing, and if there is anything Marco has learned over the two years since he met Tom, its that Tom if full of empty promises.    


Star looked liked she didn't fully believe him, but in the end she just shrugged her shoulders, “Well anyway, Marco! Do you remember?!” Star bounced giddily, her blond, soft hair bouncing around her face. Star had changed so much, but at the same time so little. Her cheeks lost their roundness a bit and became more defined, her eyes became wider, but they still contained that small sparkle in them. Her wings actually grew too, enough that Star could actually fly off the ground for a small amount of time.    


Though when she did Marco made her hold his hand so that she didn't accidentally fly away or something along those lines. Star didn't mind at all, she thought it was hilarious to watch him fuss like a mother griffin, squawking whenever their young flew too far away.  

Marco frowned, searching for anything that would have Star excited for today, “Uh? Wah!?” Marco bit back a for sure manly squeak as Star suddenly grabbed his hands with hers and proceeded to bounce up and down, her grin wide and happy. And uh oh, Marco knew that spark in her eyes, he knew what that meant.   


“You promised me I could take you to any dimension I wanted!” Star stopped bouncing, but let one of his hands go to twirl him around, only to snatch his hand back, lean far back on her heels, twirl both of them around, stop and let go of his hand again to sweep her arm up, she tugged Marco towards her again, she entwined both their hands together and raised them above their heads, pulling them close to each other.    


Marco was too dizzy to register anything other than how close Star's face was to his, and even then he saw four of her, all smiling with that little twinkle in their eyes. She lowered their arms, but kept their hands locked with each other.    


“With you dressed in anything I wanted!” She threw their arms up as she let out a sequel, letting go of his hands she ran to Marco's dresser.            


Marco, however was still too dizzy to comprehend anything that just happened. “I'm sorry what?” He slurred out.    


Star bounced back, “How bout this?” She held a bright yellow summer dress up to Marco, leaving it flush against his body, “Nope, too bright for where we're going.” She hummed to herself.    


“Wait Star,” Marco tried again, but Star had already twirled back to the dresser.    


“Hm...What about?” She held up a baby blue strapless dress, but wrinkled her nose soon after, “Almost, but not quite...” She threw the dress onto Marco's bed.    


“Wait, Star, what are you talking about? What promise?” Marco shook his head, shaking away the remaining dizziness.    


“The one you made to me when we went to the wibbly wobbly dimension, you ate a bribbly brobbly berry and next thing I know you promise me I can take you to any dimension I wanted plus in any outfit I wanted you to. I could've sworn I had an outfit planned for this dimension...” Star continued to dig into the dresser, with both doors Marco could see that his dresser really was a mess and cringed at the thought of having to clean it. Marco ended up sigh in defeat, he cannot remember making the promise exactly, but he can remember taking a bite out of the berry thing Star talked about.    


And knowing Star, she takes promises _very_ seriously, so Marco couldn't exactly back out. And plus, how bad could this dimension be?   


“Aha! Found it!” Star swung back and in her hand raised high above her head was a pastel pink shopping bag. She flung it to Marco, who after fumbling with it had it clutched in his arms.    


“What's this?” Marco peered down at the bag, inside was something blue.    


Star bounced to him, “It's a dress! I bought it waaay back, early into our first quarter softmore year.” Star grinned sheepishly her shoulders tugging upwards into a shrug.  

“Sophomore,” Marco corrected, he frowned into the bag, “I...didn't tell you until our second quarter?” Marco was helplessly confused. His eyes scrunched up, trying to remember if he had mentioned it earlier than he thought. He looked up when he heard Star laugh nervously.    


“I was with your mom when she went shopping one day, you haven't told me yet, but in one of the stores I saw this dress and I just..thought it would look great on you if we ever went to the Estrella dimension. So I bought it.” with her arms behind her she kicked an imaginary rock. Grinning at Marco's surprised expression.    


Marco stood up and pulled the dress out of the bag and held it up by the wide straps. The straps were blue, but then they disappeared beneath the chest. The chest part of the dress was a white, as Marco looked down the white faded to a blue, but quickly faded to a navy blue. Marco loved it.    


It must've shown on his face because the next thing he knew Star shoved a pair thigh high socks into his hands, “Here! Put these on with the dress!” she made to scamper out the door but stopped and quickly back tracked, “Oops! Before I leave! _Shadow Transform_!”  

Marco didn't even notice that the spell Star had cast earlier had faded. With the new dress in mind Marco changed quickly. Though he should know better, he couldn't help it, he was really curious to learn about the Estrella dimension. Marco looked at the mirror and smiled. Not to toot his own horn or anything, but he did look great.    


But the longer he looked, the more he remembered what happened with Tom earlier today. And he swore he wouldn't anything bother star, even if that meant keep a clingly ex away.    


He took breath and smiled at the mirror, “let's do this.”


	3. Estrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND A HAPPY NEW YEEEAARRR

When they stepped through the portal the first thing Marco noticed was that they were on a hill and it was night time, a couple of dim light posts scattered here and there. Above them stars so bright as the three moons up in the sky. 

“Pretty neat, huh?” Star nudged Marco's side with her elbow. “The Estrella is a famous tourist spot, because it has no big bright star like earth so the stars in it's galaxy can shine however bright they want. And as you can see, they have a lot of stars!” She rattled off like a tour guide would. Marco learned that one of her studies back in Mewny was to learn about every dimension. Marco thought it was pretty cool, but Star just blew a raspberry at him and called him a nerd.

“This is amazing!” Marco grinned, around them were what back in earth would be called cherry blossom trees, but instead of pink petals each tree had a mix of white and clear petals. The wind was blowing but it wasn't actually cold, there were hills as far as the eye can see and under each tree would be a couple or a family sitting underneath on a blanket, staring up at the stars while talking or laughing. 

“This dimension is actually a pretty popular meeting ground for the royals in each dimension,” She turned them around, and Marco found himself astounded by a building made of crystal, standing proud and tall. 

Marco could only grip the hem of his dress and force out a “Oh my god, that architecture...” He was snapped out of his stupor when he was bumped by someone, wobbling a bit before Star steadied him.

“Oh! Oh my! Sorry about that miss!” A female humanoid placed her hand on his shoulder. She looked like a regular human woman, but Marco could see that her joints it seemed like she was connect by steel wiring. Like a puppet. 

Marco flushed, if not a bit happily that his disguise worked, and grinned up, “Its—It's fine.” he said, making a voice just a pitch higher to not cause suspicion. 

She smiled apologetically once more before continuing on her way. 

Marco clutched the fabric over his chest, his heart was beating as fast as a humming birds. 

“Hey? You okay?” Star put a hand on Marco's bare shoulder.

Marco nodded, “Yeah, Yeah, I just—I mean—Yeah, I'm fine. Just really happy is all.” He flashed her a goofy grin. 

Star smiled before holding a pointer finger up, “That was a robux—”

“A what?” 

“No interrupting please.” 

“Sorry.”

Star covered her grin by clearing her throat, “As I was saying,” She said they were slowly making their way to the crystal building, “A Robux is a race of andriod from the Robux dimension, it was actually a parallel of your earth, starting out with only humans as the dominant species, but with no religion. So with nothing to hold them back from exploring, they advanced far more than your dimension, which lead to the creation of the first android, the Robux.” 

Star let that information sink in Marco for a bit before continuing, “But then, the Robux saw themselves far more superior than humans, so, they hunted down and killed every human in their dimension.”

Marco nodded, “Nice,” Then the information sank in, “Wait what?!” 

Star rolled her eyes, “Oh calm down Marco, that was a looong time ago, they eventually learned to co-exist with everyone.” She shrugged. 

“Well this is it!” She threw her arms up, the building creating a heavenly glow around her. 

“What exactly is this?” Marco tilted his head. 

“This is the building where the royals would have their meetings, y'know? Grown ups talking about grown up stuff? My dad actually brought me with him once, it was so boring! I swear I died that day Marco.” 

Marco moved over to the front of the building, peering through the front door, “Can we go in?” He questioned. 

Star wrinkled her nose, “Yeah, duh? I'm a royal of Mewny, but it's soo boring, plus I'm not sure what royals from what dimension are in right now.” 

Marco's eyes dropped, “Oh.” 

Star looked away, shifted, kicked a imaginary rock, before sighing, “Okay, I guess we can go in for a bit.” 

Marco did not let out a sequel.

“But! Only for a bit! Okay?” She said seriously, wagging her finger. 

Marco nodded quickly.   
-

Star was right. It was utterly boring. Marco thought it would be something along the lines of the royal talking about the magical disturbances in their dimension. But no, it was practically them just whining about how nothing interesting has occurred yet. 

When they entered the building they had two choices, to either choose to sit in the royal circle, where most of the royals sat, discussing events, or they could sit a level higher, overseeing the circle. They learned that in recent years that there was a vote for the circle of discussion to be open, so while non-royals cannot participate nor interrupt, they can watch. 

In the end, they chose to over see. 

Star was in the middle of using her wand to change the color of nail polish, reclined back and feet kicked up on the crystal railing. Marco however was much more interested, watching every royal who came in or out. But even that eventually got boring. 

“Marco, can we go yet? This is boring.” Star whined when she finally ran out of colors to change her nail polish.

Marco nodded, “Yeah, let's go.” He stood slowly, while Star rocketed up and grabbed his hand and practically dragged him outside. 

“I can't believe you like this sort of junk, it's so boring!” Star said, not quite done whining.

Marco rolled his eyes, “I mean, Star you get to see royalty every time you go to Mewny, obviously it's not the same for me. The only royalty that is pretty big on earth is in England.” 

Star pouted, “Still.” Star's eyes however brightened when she saw a small gift shop as they were in the main lobby heading to the exit. “Oh! Marco look! A gift shop!” She squealed before running off, leaving Marco in the dust. 

“Of course.” Marco sighed.

Marco took a step forward, only, his wrist was gripped tight. “Hey?!” Marco hissed, just barely remembering to make his voice an octave higher. However, when his eyes fell on the crimson red of iris's his protest wouldn't come out of his throat, he actually froze, eyes wide and hand slack as Tom gripped his wrist. He felt his mouth open and close like a fish, almost voicing his surprise, but not quite there. 

Tom wasn't angry per say, but he definitely had a look of a uncertainty, “What?” He stopped, eyes ( all three of them) shifting left and right, “What are you doing here?” 

Marco couldn't find it in himself to answer, instead he just blinked. Not even a day has passed since Tom tried to black mail. Marco planned to twist his wrist away and make a run for it to Star, but instead his brain had other ideas.

“How did you know it was me?” He blurted, and instantly Marco felt the tug of regret at the pit of his stomach. 

Tom's look of uncertainty turned into a look of annoyance, “Although you humans all smell the same, if a demon really concentrated they can smell a humans individual scent.” He said slowly, and Marco felt a twinge of annoyance peak in his stomach, “Everyone has an individual smell, Star for example, smells like rain and lavender. You, however smell, like—”

“Mar—!—Mar—Mar...Maria? Tom?” Star's excited incomprehensible ramble slowly died off, eyes shifting between Marco and Tom before resting back on Tom, “Heya, Tom, didn't know you were here today...”

Tom flashed her flirty grin, “Yeah it was pretty last minute, I wasn't planning on coming here for a long while, but my old man wanted me to fill in for him.” 

“I see...” Star laughed nervously, “Um, I see you've met my friend, Mar...ia?” Her eyes shifted to Marco, who was chewing on his lip. 

“Yeah,” He shoved his hands on his trousers and casually leaned back, his eyes turned to that of an amused predator, “I bumped into her, of course I mean to apologize,” he removed one hand from his trousers, grabbed Marco's hand, and bowing slightly, kissed his knuckles. 

Along with the shiver that traveled up his spine, his cheeks flushed. 

“Oh, Tom! You big flirt,” Star laughed, from behind her back she sent Marco and thumbs up, and a punch of guilt swirled in Marco's gut. 

“What can I say?” He turned his attention to Star, “I love things that shine bright, like a Star.” Star shifted ever so slightly, and Marco knew immediately that she was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Star?” He said, purposefully making eye contact with Tom before glaring at him, “Didn't you have that thing you wanted to see?”

Star hastily nodded, “Yes! The thing! That thing we saw earlier, near the willow weeping! Come on Marc—uh, Maria! Wearenevergettingbacktogether, bye Tom!” Star spun around and leaped away to the door. Passing various other tourists. 

Marco spun to follow Star, but he wasn't fast enough as his wrist was grabbed (once again). But this time he was slammed against the nearest wall. His wrist pinned to the wall while his other gripping the hem of his dress. Tom wouldn't do anything to hurt him, not while Star was so close. He hoped.

“What,” Tom hissed into Marco's ear, “Do you think you're doing?”

Marco shot him a look of confusion, “What?”

Tom let go of his wrist, and gestured to Marco's dress, “This! What do you think you're doing outside wearing, this!” Tom refused to think about how nice it looked on him. How soft Marco's long hair looked, reaching his mid back, curling at his shoulders. How nice his legs looked with the thigh high socks, how smooth. Like he could just run his hand up and down. And—

Tom snapped back, and cleared his throat, “Well whatever, go on, go away.” He shooed Marco away. Who was utterly confused. 

“O...kay?” Marco walk way, watching Tom from the corner of his eye. He was staring down at the floor, staring at it as if his glare alone could make it burst into flames (it probably can to be honest). 

When Marco finally caught up with Star he let out a wheeze of breath.

“That was soo close!” Star said to him, an apologetic glint in her eye, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you, I had no idea he was going to be there. And if I know anything about him, it's that no coincident encounter is actually a coincidence. But I mean! At least he doesn't know it's you! But then again he's a demon, and they have this spooky demon thing where they can smell an individual scent, but! That's only if they try and no offense but I don't think he likes you that much, well you you, you know? Marco you? Not Maria you? I me—”

“Star, it's fine, I don't think he realized it's me,” Marco grinned, stopping Star's nervous rambling. 

Star grinned back at him, “True, he would've called you out if he did!” 

That...That didn't exactly make him feel any better, but he didn't let it show as he smiled at Star, “Right.” 

“Let's not worry about that right now,” She shrugged, “We'll probably won't see him again until much later. Now, come on! I wanna show you the chrome tree! If you eat a petal from it your skin changes color!” Star grabbed his hand and made a run for it.

Had anyone paid attention to them, it would've looked like it was just a pair of girls having fun. And for some reason, that thought made Marco happy. 

But of course, “much later” turned out to be three weeks later.


	4. Flowar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks they meet again.

“Star, I don’t think this is a good idea…” Marco stood in front of his mirror, watching Star’s reflection. She circled him, eyes calculating, but still holding that certain gleam. Her pale pink dress making soft _shh shh_ noises as it drags on his room’s carpet.

Star circled him once more before a grin over took her face, “Oh don’t worry Marco!  It’ll be fine,” She drawled, “And fun!”

Admittedly he did like his dress, a nice teal color, and it fit fine in the chest area (it’s really hard to find a dress that fits fine in the chest area when you don’t have what’s supposed to be there). From his chest it flowed out, stopping just above his knees.

Star’s dress was longer, dragging on the floor just a bit. Her long blond hair curled, faced lined with makeup, lips glossy. Catching Marco’s eyes, her grin grew.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea. I mean, here and some other dimensions, I’m cool with, but a ball? A _ball_!? I can’t; I’m getting nervous,” Marco walked towards the mirror and placed a white gloved hand to the smooth surface, “A real life ball, with princesses and prince’s, with kings and queens, and I’m going, in a dress.” Although he was speaking more so to himself he heard Star answer anyway with a happy, “Yup!”

Marco pursed his lips.

“Oh, come on Marco! Nobody will notice! I promise you!” Star twirled him around, “Now stay still and closed your eyes.”

“The last time you told me to do that I ended up with four eyes.”

“That was an accident. Now close them!”

Marco closed his eyes; anticipation welled up in his gut. The instant Star muttered her spell, _ocean beauty mermaid power up_ , he felt his face heat up and cool down soon after.

“Okay! You’re good,” Star observed her magic work with a content nod, “Stay here, I need to get something from my room and we’ll leave soon after.” She bounced out of his room, happily humming to herself.

Marco splayed a hand over his chest and exhaled, he turned around to look at himself. The person in the mirror didn’t look like him at all, he stared in awe. With a gloved hand, he ran it down his face. He actually looked…pretty.

He jolted with Star busted the door open, “Okay! Let’s go!” She held her scissors high above her head with a triumphed smile. She cut a portal into the air, linked arms with Marco, and sending him a quick smile they walked through.

 

* * *

As the portal closed behind them a ringing bell filled the ballroom.

“Announcing Star Butterfly, Princess of the Mewni dimension and her plus one!” 

If Marco wasn’t busy gawking at the ballroom he would have tried to find the sourced of the voice, but the ballroom with _huge_ and _beautiful_ , tall pillars supporting the ceiling, windows starting from ground to ceiling, floor a polished and clean marble white. “It’s beautiful,” he heard himself whisper.

“The Flowar kingdom always has the best balls! It’s the only dimension that has balls that are nice, and plus” She smiled at him, “I thought you might like it.”

“Star you have no idea how much I love you,” He said as he walked, Star trailing behind him. It was slightly crowded, having to maneuver around others a couple of times, gazing at the windows, the floor, the ceiling, touching the smooth pillars.

“Star this is amazing,” He looked over his shoulder to explain to her the amazing quality of the white marbled pillars, only to find her gone. “Star?” Panic slowly welled up inside him; he retraced his steps, head going from left to right searching for his princess.

But just as he passes a pillar he rams into someone. He feels himself tilt to the side; could already feel the embarrassment before he even hit the floor.

Only, he didn’t, the person he rammed into grabs him by the wrist and hauls him up, Marco is pulled up flush against the others body, and the smell of familiar spice hit his nose, “I’m starting to think there’s something you want to get off your chest.” Tom drawled with a lazy curl of his lips, “Or lack of.”

Marco forces a laugh and means to pull away and get away. Tom’s grip on his wrist tightens to the point of uncomfort. But just as Marco was going to do something about it (probably something super humiliating) Tom softened his grip, and instead of letting go, he held Marco’s hand, brushing his thumb over Marco’s knuckles. He leans in, and for one terrifying (and exciting) second, by the way Tom’s eyes linger on his lips, Marco was so sure he wasn’t going to stop.

Tom does stop, lips right next to Marco’s ear, “About my deal, have you reconsidered?” Tom walked forward, forcing Marco to walk backwards. They kept walking, Marco too busy staring up into those red shining eyes to actually form an answer.

A small gasp was forced out of him when his back and bare arms hit the cold window surface. The sensation was enough to snap him back to motion, he bared his teeth in a silent snarl, “No, I haven’t reconsidered, and I won’t.” Marco expected Tom to show some sort of anger, a harsher grip on his wrist, eyes flashing red, maybe even some fire. But Tom’s face remained neutral, just, staring down at him with an indescribable expression.

“Mar—ia? Tom?”

Both heads whipped to their right, Star stood there, one hand with a plate of food piled high, was well as her eyebrows. Marco, noticing Tom’s grip on his wrist slack, slipped away from Tom and moved to stand next to Star.

“Star!” Marco forced a smile, “I ran into your friend, and well, we were just talking about you,” he hoped his voice didn’t waver. He pitched his voice just a bit, but didn’t want it to sound exaggerated. He meant to say more, maybe about how they should book it the hell out of there. Enjoy a movie nacho night instead.

The sound of multiple bells chimed, and an excited rush of whispers roused up across the ballroom, “What’s going on?” Marco asked as he looked around the ballroom, already in his fighting stance; just in case. Couples that where dancing at the center of the room now walked back to the sides as new couples took their place.

Star released a choked exhale, “Ehhh, every 30 years or so the Flowar kingdom has a certain dance that starts a midnight, it’s said to be the most beautiful and magical dance…” Star mumbled the rest.

“but?” Marco encouraged.

She shrugged, “It said to have the same effect as the blood moon ball.” And all three winced, remembering the events that unfolded three years ago.

"But how do you get chosen?” Marco asked, he searched the ceiling for an opening, but when he found none his eyes trailed back to Star.

She shrugged, “You don’t get chosen, you chose.” She sent him a wan smile.

Marco eyed the center of the ballroom; it was only half full of dancers, all young men and women. He listened in on Star and Tom’s conversation. He took a deep breath and turned his body to face Tom, who furrowed his brows at him in silent confusion.

Marco took a deep breath, smiled coyly at Tom and held out a white gloved hand, palm facing upwards, “I would be honored if you were to share this dance with me.”

The look of pure surprise on Tom’s face made it worth it. Marco was going to do this, he _can_ do this, he’s gonna ask Tom before he had a chance to ask Star. Among the surprise in her eyes, there was tiny glint of relief. She really really just wanted to be friends with Tom again. Star values her friends so much to the point where she would put them over herself, physically and emotionally. And Marco knows that, and he won’t let that happen.

Of course Star knew right away what he was trying to do, “Maria,” She laughed nervously in a semi-surprised way, “What’re you doing?” She asked through clenched teeth.

He briefly glanced at her, but eyes turned back to Tom, and despite the demon being taller, stared him down. Challenged him. Marco inched closer to Star, just to be on the safe side. “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” He said, faltering, he shrugged, trying to play it off nonchalantly, his hand twitched to lower. But it was grasped by Tom’s hand.

“I would be delighted to have this dance with you,” Tom bowed, but Marco saw the heat in those eyes, the carnivorous hunger, and as the shiver rolled down his spine, in that moment, Marco regretted everything.


	5. Just a little nudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, WOW an update, wonderful! I finally kicked my own ass in gear and got to it. Ain't that just swell? To be honest, I would love a BETA, it would make my life so much easier.  
> But whatevs :P, lets just enjoy this update eh?

He could hear his own heart beating, faster than he’s ever heard it. As Tom walked them over to the dance floor Marco could only watch him in a stunned silence, Tom didn’t notice, he was too busy staring at intently at the dance floor. Marco’s palm was laid over Tom’s, their arms slightly raised.

Marco’s pulse spiked when Tom whirled him and rested his hand on his hip. Marco tensely placed his hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“Follow my lead and don’t mess up,” Was all the warning he got before the music started and he was gently swept to the side, it was like a domino effect; Couples around them started moving. Slowly, slowly, just couples of steps; back, back, forward, spin, and repeat. When the music picked up its pace is when the real twirling started happening.

Twirl after twirl, Marco was having trouble keeping in step with Tom, who seemed to not be even be fazed a slightest by the twirling; he didn’t even seem dizzy at all. When Marco caught his eye, Tom shot him a smirk that ground on Marco’s nerves. His grip on Tom’s hand and shoulder tightened, straightened his back and held eyes with Tom. The red that clashed with the brown made an angry and hot mahogany, capable of heating the coldest core, but too unstable to touch.

Marco let himself be twirled, he faltered a couple of times, but on each stumble he felt Tom’s hands steady him. Marco’s glare fell into confused curiosity, the pace of their dancing didn’t stop as Marco looked up, only to find millions of shooting stars falling from the ceiling and shattering onto the marble flooring, scattering and shining momentarily before fading.

Marco’s tense shoulders relaxed, as did his grip on Tom’s shoulder and hand. Favoring looking around instead; Him trying to catch a glimpse of every shooting crystal star, he felt a smile tug at his lips. 

In that moment, Tom didn’t know how to feel.

Sure, he hated this guy, right? He _is_ the only thing between him in Star. Sure, she seems really hesitant on giving him another chance after he royally screwed up with the blood moon ball, but he knows that she would eventually give him a second—well, err, _other_ chance anyway. But because of _him_ she isn’t, because somehow, this weak human has a great influence over Star.

He watched as Marco’s eyes filled with wonder and pure curiosity at the falling and shattering crystal shooting stars. He held back a sigh; this could’ve been him and Star right now. Him and Star dancing in in the middle of the ballroom floor, shooting stars and beautiful stars hanging above them, the ultimate romantic setting, but no, he had to let his anger get the best of him.

He couldn’t even force out a jab at the human, simply opted to stare down at him.

He stared intently at the stars through the reflection of Marco’s eyes. As he stared at the warm brown, he felt the bubble of irritation simmer down, _strange_ he mused, usually only Star and his treasured bunny had this effect on him. He expertly twirled them; he was still a prince after all, and he wasn’t forced to take those grueling dance lessons for nothing. _Still_ , he thought bitterly, _if only it were Star_.

 

But at that moment, Marco turned to him, and for that moment, every bitter moment, every snappy reply, every angry outburst, every awkward silence, every cringe worthy moment, was forgotten as Marco looked up to him with glittery eyes filled with captivating awe.

“Look!” Marco grinned, completely forgetting who he was dancing with at the moment. Completely caught up in the feeling; watching the shooting stars glitter above them.

And to Tom’s absolute horror, he felt his cheeks heat up, his shoulders stiffen and eyes widen, his heart did a flip out his chest, he wanted to get away, away from here and _fast_. Never stopping, he blinked down at Marco.

Marco mentally reeled back so fast, he could feel his brain whiplash, and he turned his head away from the gawking demon. Marco’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he pursed his lips. Beads of sweat formed at his forehead, and his hands started getting clammy. Gross.

Marco wanted the floor to swallow him. He wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. For a second, for a split second, he thought that Tom was Star. And in that second he acted so—so, _close_ , to the demon, as if they were _friends_. He didn’t miss the way Tom got caught so off guard, reduced to only being able to blink back owlishly.

Marco regained his stiff posture, and Tom suddenly found himself missing how relaxed Marco had gotten with him. He forced himself, with his cheeks like they were on fire, to stare above the brunet’s head, internally hissing at his heart to calm down.

As Tom twirled them, Marco looked around the ballroom for a glimpse of Star, panicking momentarily when he didn’t see even a trace of her. He turned his head from side to side, sighing in relief when he saw the back of her pink dress by the food bar. He turned back to Tom, who had gone stiff and stared above his head. She didn’t see, good, she doesn’t need any ideas for something that isn’t there.

-

Star absently mindedly piled food on her plate. Not even stopping to question what she was picking up. Chewing mindlessly on a piece of…something, her mind flashed back to what she just witnessed. She knew the second that Marco smiled at Tom that he had forgotten who he was dancing with. The embarrassment she saw coming, the flustering? The blushing? The way Tom looked like he bit into something that looked gross, but tasted surprisingly good? No, she didn’t. Not that she’s upset by the turn of events, this could go somewhere _very_ good, or somewhere very bad.

She picked up a slice of cake and turned back to face the dancers. The dance was ending, and swirling above the dancers was a single crystal pointed star, diamond dust falling around it like powdered sugar. The dancers stopped and bowed to their partner and to those around them, finally the star that was floating above each set of dancers floated down to the awaiting hands of one of the two partners. Star giggled as Marco panicked and threw his arms out in front of him to catch the star that was dead set on going to him, it floated just above his hands. He preened at it, lips slightly puckered in a subconscious habit. When deducted harmless Marco simply blinked at it, bringing it closer to him to study it closer. He watched in wonder as the diamond dust floated off the crystal, his eyes full of wonder, and glossy lips slightly parted. Tom watching _him_ like he didn’t know what to make of him.

Star’s smile broke into a wide grin, this could be _very_ good. A small part of her whispered this isn’t going to work, Tom was dead set on getting back together with her, and that Marco would do anything for her despite his own feelings. That this is all going to blow up in her face.

Star tied up this thought, put it in bag, locked it in a chest, and threw it in a well.

Finishing her bite of cake, Star ran towards them, grin still wide. All they needed was a little nudge in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWEVER, if you are interested you can totes messages me on my tumblr: http://dafugu.tumblr.com/


End file.
